Twelve Days of Drabbles
by BlackLabradorPuppy
Summary: A series of twelve drabbles. This is for the LawlClan Challenge. Constructive criticism is welcomed!
1. Partridge

**This is written for the LawlClan Challenge. Today's prompt is a dead bird.**

The partridge perched in the treetops, singing his song. He flitted from branch to branch, rousing the other birds in a majestic greenleaf choir.

On the ground, a cat slipped through the woods. His yellow eyes darted about, searching for a mouse or vole to catch. This was important. This was a warrior assessment. He could not fail.

The song still sounded in the trees. One bird descended to the ground in search of food. That was a fatal mistake.

The cat's eyes locked on the creature. He advanced ever so stealthily toward his quarry. Then, he pounced, capturing the prey. He swiftly nipped the helpless creature's neck, and it was all over.

The apprentice became a warrior that day. But for a strange reason, the forest was silent. The cats would have to wonder why, but it was because of the lifeless body on the fresh-kill pile. It was that of a partridge.

**I do not own Warriors.**


	2. Two Lost Souls

**Today's prompt: Unwanted litter of kittens.**

The queen never intended for those kits to be born. Oh, no. She merely wanted to have a friendly relationship with the ShadowClan tom. That was what happened, until the night that they met at the border.

Just a half-moon after the tryst, she discovered that she was bearing kits—_his_ kits. Soon enough, they were born.

There were two. One was black, and the other gray. They were named Nightkit and Rainkit.

She brought them to the place where it began, in the dead of night. Now, it would end here. A swift blow of a paw, and it was all over.

Some say that the spirits of the kits still live at the place they died. If one were to go in the night, he might catch a glimpse of the lost souls, sitting at the base of the pine tree.

**I still don't own Warriors.**


	3. Forget About StarClan

**The prompt of the day is: a Holiday. Enjoy!**

We never believed in StarClan. Ha! They're tales for kits. They sneered at us, but we were right.

You see, we're the only ones who knew the truth. We _knew_ that the medicine cats fabricated the prophecies. We _knew_ that they just pretended to have dreams at the half-moon. We knew that the warriors believed in them so that if something went wrong, they could tsk, "It was meant to be!"

We remember the day we renounced StarClan and left the gang of fools that calls themselves ThunderClan. That day was the greatest day of our lives. We were free from our bondage.

We made a holiday to commemorate it. We relaxed and feasted on prey, and at sunset, the eldest cats made a speech about why it was great to be free.

Perhaps we will try to convince the Clans that it is foolish to worship a bunch of sparkly cats in the sky. If we try hard enough, surely they will believe us.

**I do not own Warriors.**


	4. The Miracle Island

**Prompt of the day: a miracle. This one's going to be a parody.**

The war had been going on for some time now. BloodClan had returned for no apparent reason and wanted to take over the forest. The "noble" warriors of the Clans had fought valiantly, but they were no match against the rogues.

Oh, did I mention that some celestial being gifted them with epic superpowers for no other reason than that the author needed a way for this plot to work?

Now, where was I? Oh! The war! Anyway, many warriors had been lost. The survivors knew that time was running out. It would be over soon, with BloodClan emerging as the winner, but they refused to give in.

They went down to the lake for their last stand. If they were going down, they might as well go down fighting.

The battle was long. Claws slashed, teeth met fur, and blood spilled onto the sand. Just when they thought that all hope was lost (and the author needed to work with the prompt)...

AN ISLAND ROSE OUT OF THE LAKE!

Do you know what was on that island? Cats. Lots of beautiful cats with purple eyes and fur in all the colors of the rainbow!

The cats somehow flew off of the island and landed in the midst of the battle. They fought as well as any warrior would. By the way, they had superpowers, too!

In seconds, BloodClan was gone.

After that, the warriors were named as the best in all of the Clans. StarClan even sent a sign that they should become a fifth Clan, PerfectClan, and rewrite the warrior code! Their leader, Lovingstar, became Jayfeather's mate, and they had dozens of perfect kits together.

And they all lived happily ever after!

**That was fun to write. I don't own Warriors.**


	5. Hollow Victory

**Prompt of the day: First fruit of the harvest. Enjoy!**

The season of leaf-bare was almost at an end. We were relieved to feel the forest getting warmer. This had been the coldest I could remember.

I was out on the first hunting expedition of the new season. Several warriors had been paw-picked by the leader herself to try and find food, myself included. Unfortunately, the prey had not returned yet.

"Split up," the team's leader, Cedarclaw, said. "We'll find more prey that way."

I trotted through the ThunderClan forest in search of a bird, a vole, something to bring back and prove myself. It was no use, though. The forest was void of anything we could eat.

Or was it? A movement caught my attention. I leaped, catching the startled shrew between my paws. I dispatched it with a nip to the neck.

As I entered camp, I was greeted with cheers. No other cat had caught any prey. I was first to find something.

However, there's no such thing as a free lunch.

I later learned that to catch that prey, I had crossed the WindClan border. It was an accident, so there was no punishment, but I had lost my glory.

**I do not own Warriors.**


	6. Are You Sure?

**Today's prompt: a tragedy. Takes place in the old forest.**

Deathberries. Any cat with sense knows never to eat them. Warriors teach kits to not even go near them.

The day you meet a kit that listens to reason is the day that badgers learn to fly.

* * *

Volekit squealed as he pounced on the moss-ball, sending it rolling away into the dirtplace.

"Aww," he muttered disappointedly.

"We'll never get it now," his sister, Blossomkit, mewed. "I'll go get Jaysong. She'll get us another one."

"No way!" Volekit said, determined. "_I'll_ get the moss."

"Are you sure?" Blossomkit looked terrified.

"Positive."

The little brown tabby bounded out of the camp, the worried eyes of his sister behind him.

* * *

Volekit intended to simply collect some moss for the game. But he had a very short attention span, like most kits, and a bush caught his eye. He trotted toward the bush.

The bush was covered in berries. Bright red berries. _Yummy!_

He tentatively ate one of the berries. Then another, and another.

He started to feel ill. His vision was darkening.

"What's happening?" he squeaked.

Blossomkit's last words to him echoed in his head.

_Are you sure?_

* * *

**I do not own Warriors.**


	7. The Shining Star

**Prompt of the day: A mystery. This will be a parody.**

_The shining star, aided by the sun and the moon, shall save the Clans._

The prophecy had come in the dead of night, but Berryleaf couldn't possibly interpret it. She had far too many kits eating deathberries and annoying badgers to deal with. Who cared, anyway?

The squealing of kits distracted her from herb sorting.

"What is going on out there?" she exclaimed, storming outside.

Sunkit and Moonkit scampered past in pursuit of a moss-ball. Just as one was about to get it, a gold-and-pink blur zipped by, faster than lightning.

Starkit was the most beautiful kit, ever! Her fur was golden with natural pink streaks. Her eyes were a vivid purple reminiscent of the flowers that grew by the lake. On her forehead was a white star.

"Berryleaf," Starkit mewed. "I had a strange dream last night."

"What was it about?"

"Well," the kit said, "a sparkly cat appeared and said, "_The shining star, aided by the sun and the moon, shall save the Clans._"

In that moment, Berryleaf realized what the prophecy meant. Starkit was the shining star. The sun and the moon were Sunkit and Moonkit. They would save the Clans.

* * *

**Many seasons later...**

Starshine flicked her tail, and a rogue turned to diamonds. Behind her, Sunspirit and Moonspirit transformed their enemies into fire and ice. In StarClan, the spirit of the medicine cat from long ago watched in approval.

The prophecy was complete.

* * *

**I do not own Warriors. Please review!**


	8. The Rabbit

**Today's prompt is an animal gift.**

* * *

Leaf-bare came with cold, starvation, and illness. Any prey that was caught was small and thin. Cats starved.

The apprentice tried to ignore the hollow emptiness in his stomach. It was always there, ready to pounce on him, and he hated it. Why was there leaf-bare, anyway?

"Whitepaw!"

He turned, startled, at the sound of his name. His mother, Willowdawn, stood behind him. In her jaws, she held...she held...

"Is that a rabbit?" he asked, stunned. It was the fattest rabbit he'd ever seen.

"Yes," she said, "and it's for you."

_Wait, what?_

"But...but...why didn't you keep it?" he meowed.

"I thought you deserved it," she replied. "You will be a great warrior someday, Whitepaw. Now take the rabbit."

* * *

**I do not own Warriors. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	9. Silversong, Adderfoot, and Mistletoe

**Prompt of the day: a kiss under the mistletoe. A longer drabble.**

* * *

The Clan cats thought that the cats of StarClan were the most powerful beings. They were wrong. The warriors in the sky that they worshipped were servants to an even higher deity.

Her name was Mistletoe, and she was the goddess of love. She had a tendency to focus on two mates and help their relationship along. The two mates she chose were not even mates. Not yet.

Their names were Silversong and Adderfoot. Their romance was rather shaky. He suspected she was in love with another tom, while she denied the accusations. It was no wonder Mistletoe decided to help them out.

* * *

"I know you're seeing Blackfeather!" Adderfoot accused.

"Prove it!" was Silversong's reply.

"You're too friendly with him!"

"So?" Silversong hissed. "I've known him since we were kits! You're too paranoid!"

"Is that so?" he snarled. "Fine."

"Fine!"

* * *

Later, Adderfoot sat in his den, brooding. It was true that Silversong had known Blackfeather for a long time. It was also completely reasonable for them to be casual friends.

_So? _A part of his conscience told him. _Why should you let Blackfeather and Silversong be mates?_

But why shouldn't a cat have friends?

_I _am_ too paranoid_, he admitted to himself.

* * *

"Silversong?"

"What?" she replied coldly. "Have you come to tell me that can't be friends with Blackfeather?"

"No!" he said quickly, panicked. "Just the opposite! You were right. I am too paranoid, and I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she purred.

For the rest of the night, they shared tongues, as Mistletoe watched in approval.

This relationship was saved.

* * *

**I did fit into the prompt. It's two cats sharing affection (the kiss) under Mistletoe's watchful eye (the mistletoe).**

**I do not own Warriors, and don't forget to review!**


	10. Burning Away Wrongdoing

**This prompt is spiritual fire. Enjoy!**

* * *

"ENOUGH!"

The leader's voice rang out, clear as a bell.

"He has deviated from the laws of FireClan. The laws of FireClan state that he MUST be punished!"

"Mother, no!" a feminine voice pleaded. "He has done nothing wrong!"

The black she-cat gave the gray apprentice a passing glance, and then turned to the shaking tabby before her with a look of contempt.

"Brownpaw, is it true that you gave prey to a rogue, that you could have given to your Clan?"

"Yes, that's the truth!" Brownpaw cried, knowing that lying would bring further punishment. Maybe, just maybe, he would be spared...

That hope was in vain, however.

"The laws of FireClan state that minor offenses against the law of FireClan are punished by sacrificing the defendant to the three fire gods."

"No! Please! I beg you, don't sacrifice him!" the apprentice begged.

The leader ignored her.

"Blazemoon, bring out the fire."

A ginger tom appeared, carrying a flaming stick. He loweredit to a pile of charred wood in a pit, which ignited. Brownpaw was hauled toward the fire.

He tried to struggle, but it was too late. He was in the pit.

"O Great Fire Gods, please accept our offering. Please cleanse this cat of his wrongdoings and welcome him to the afterlife."

The other cats joined in, as the gray apprentice wailed her grief to the heavens, and a hundred tiny eyes watched.

* * *

**You know the drill.**


	11. False Utopia

**The prompt is a trip to Dreamland. Enjoy!**

* * *

The place was perfect.

To begin with, there was the foliage. Trees and bushes were everywhere, pines and oaks and everything in between. Lurking beneath the plants was prey: enough to feed an entire Clan all throughout leaf-bare.

Cloudstorm never wanted to leave this place, ever.

He trotted in the direction of camp, and saw all the cats he loved. His mate, kits, friends, and sister were all there.

He took a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and lay down to eat. When he finished, he noticed that one of the kits was missing.

"Did you see Shadekit?" he asked the other two.

"No" was the reply from both of them, prompting Cloudstorm to race out of camp.

He eventually stumbled upon Shadekit. And he was _dead_.

A fox had gotten to him, it seemed. His body was mangled and broken.

_No!_

* * *

"Cloudstorm, wake up!"

He obliged, and saw the sweet green eyes of Shadekit. It had all been a dream.

_Thank goodness_, he thought.


	12. Never Try This at Home

**The prompt is a shot-out eye, or an eye that has been damaged. Enjoy!**

* * *

The kit tiptoed into the forest. He had heard stories of the greatest warriors battling foxes and badgers, and he wanted to, as well!

He reared up on his hind legs in what he hoped was a threatening stance. He dropped down to his front paws and scampered deeper into the forest.

After walking a few tree-lengths, his paws felt tired, and there was no sign of foxes _or_ badgers anywhere!

That was when he smelled rabbit.

The kit slipped into his best hunting crouch (which wasn't all that good). He slipped forward toward the creature.

He pounced on the rabbit and tried to nip its neck, like the warriors in the stories. Unfortunately, the rabbit had other plans.

It thrashed in his grip, claws dangerously close to his face. Pain exploded from his right eye. A patrol of warriors burst through the bushes, and the kit slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

They say that if you look closely at the ranks of ThunderClan today, you will see a cat with a missing right eye. Even though he is deputy now, he never forgot his tussle with a rabbit.

And he uses that encounter to teach kits never to try the stunts of the warriors in the fables at home.

* * *

**And that was the conclusion of Twelve Days of Drabbles. I do not own Warrior, by the way.**

**Please review.**


End file.
